De ta main
by JuneCrescent
Summary: " Sephiroth, promet moi que si je devais mourir ce serait après un orgasme et de ta main. " DeathFic, Lemon, GenesisxSephiroth


Hey ! Je sais ça fais longtemps. J'ai trop de choses qui se sont passées dans ma vie depuis la dernière fois et je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps ou le courage de poster. Je reviens avec un O.S. très spécial, c'est mon premier lemon écrit, dans un contexte assez bizarre mais je sais pas pourquoi je l'aime bien. Je corrigerais les fautes au plus tard demain. 

* * *

" - Sephiroth. J'ai peur. "

Le rouquin avat murmuré ces mots. Il était là, allongé au sol, son poul ralentissant tenant la main de son fiancé. Le poison s'insinuait doucement dans ses veines, se mélangeant à son liquide de vie. Une mission prise à la légère, un moment d'inattention, et ce monstre. Les réserves de potions vides, la base injoignable, seulement eux dans cette montagne si froide. Des larmes perlaient aux yeux du premières classes qui ne pouvait qu'observer son compagnon perdre sa vie à petits feux.

" - Seph... Nous en avons déjà parler... "

Acquiescant le général répondit un simple oui à peine audible avant d'embrasser son compagnon vêtu de rouge tendrement, faufilant sa langue doucement entre ses lèvres, se positionnant sur ses hanches.

[ Genesis était simplement venu déposer un rapport de mission quand son supérieur s'était rué sur lui pour le renverser sur son bureau, dévorant ses lèvres et collant leur bassins ensemble les broyant l'un contre l'autre. ]

Toujours avec douceur Sephiroth enleva le long manteau rouge, remontant le pull noir que portait son petit ami sur son ventre, déplaçant ses baisers papillons dans son cou il déboucla la ceinture de Genesis, baissant son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux et entreprit de lui caresser l'intérieur des cuisses. Tous ses gestes étaient lents, s'imprégnant une dernière fois de la peau de satin sous ses longs doigts et ses lèvres. Le plus petit respirait péniblement mais passa une main dans les cheveux d'argents les caressants.

[ Les gestes étaient brusques, la veste carmin négligemment jetée dans un coin de la pièce, le haut arraché. L'argenté entreprit de dévorer le cou de sa pauvre victime gémissante sous lui qui empoigna une partie de ses cheveux, tirant légèrement dessus. Quelques secondes plus tard la ceinture du roux rejoins le sol rapidement suivit par ses bottes et son pantalon oter par son propriétaire.

" - Quelle audace monsieur Rhasphodos..."]

Descendant ses baisers vers le torse de son copain le général fut bientôt stoppé par la main tremblante de celui ci.

" - On... A plus le temps..."

Hochant la tête Sephiroth se contenta de baisser son bas, capturant encore une fois la paire de lèvres sous ses yeux sa main se portant sur son membre, ayant du mal à éprouver du désir dans un pareil moment. Mais il avait promis.

[ Le plus grand continua sa trainée de suçons jusqu'à son sous vêtement frottant sa joue contre le tissu. S'en lassant vite il baissa son boxer, prenant la virilité du plus jeune en bouche directement, le pompant avec force. Criant sous le traitement du soldat numéro 1 de la Shinra, l'heureux chanceux se cambra tenant toujours les longs cheveux dans ses doigts. Finalement il jouit dans la bouche de son amant, s'excusant auprès de lui. Celui ci en avala une partie avant de se relever et d'embrasser son compagnon, partageant le fluide. Une fois le baiser rompu il se déshabilla, frottant son érection contre celle de Genesis. ]

Amoureusement le général prit son petit ami dans ses bras, se positionnant devant son entrée. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour plus de préparation. Alors il rentra en lui, Genesis gémit son érection se réveillant. La douleur était bien minime. Il passa une faible jambe autour de sa taille plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son amour qui commençait des vas et viens lents et doux, ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre, s'unissant pour la dernière fois. La respiration du plus jeune se mit à ralentir. Comprenant que la jouissance était proche Sephiroth plaça ses mains sur le cou de celui en dessous de lui.

[ Le général présenta ses doigts devant la bouche de son partenaire qui les suceota. Une fois bien humidifiés le plus grand entra un doigt dans son l'intimité. Tendu le jeune homme mit un certain temps à s'y habituer, lorsqu'un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier il griffa le dos auquel il s'était accroché. Au bout d'un certain temps et le sentant prêt le dominant enleva ses doigts pour présenter sa propre érection gonflée par le plaisir et poussa en lui d'un coup sec arrachant un cri de pur douleur au dominé. Le rassurant doucement Sephiroth pût prendre un rythme assez soutenu en peu de temps, allant jusqu'au fond du jeune homme creusant ses ongles dans les hanches de son amant, s'unissant pour la première fois.

La respiration de Genesis s'accélérant quand Sephiroth tapa sa prostate. Sentant qu'il allait bientôt jouir le général posa ses mains sur l'érection de son nouveau compagnon. ]

Et au moment fatidique, il serra avec force.

[ Et il serra doucement les délivrants tous deux. ]

 _" Sephiroth, promet moi que si je devais mourir ce serait après un orgasme et de ta main. "_


End file.
